RuneScape Realistic
RuneScape Realistic or RSR will be a remake of RuneScape that will soon come out that tends to keep things realistic as possible and also tends to disable the Scale. All things on RuneScape are still canon here, as long as it does not constradict RuneScape Realistic. In the game's lore RuneScape will still be secondary word for Gielinor. There will be no members, everything will be free to play. Real-World Trading To make Real-World Trading or RWT not possible this will be: *Only free trade *No PvP *No Bonds *No RuneCoins *etc Botting Various things will be made to make botting impossible. Graphics & Combat Graphics of the game will be unfortunately looking like Old School RuneScape's ones, due to map editor (to edit the world to disable the scale) only working in old version. Since it will be based on a Old School RuneScape-like base, no Evolution of Combat and will be like OSRS's combat. Realisticaliness RSR tends to be the most realistic as possible to the lore, thus trees and ores will respawn after a much MUCH MUCHHHHH MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH longer time, there will be no scale - yep, you heard correctly, a ride from Falador to Taverley will take two days!! This game is made for the lore people =) Quests No quests. You heard it clearly - No Quests. STOP FREAKING OUT OKAY OMG I WILL EXPLAIN OK JUST CALM DOWN 0_0 I don't want two World Guardians. Done. There will be group-quests - quests that can be done only on set time by one group of people. On the next day, the quest is "completed" in-lore for all. Current Progress Sadly max squares available is 1000~ also known as ~1000 metres. That means you will be able to explore only a tiny part of Lumbridge =( However multiple games may be released like: *RSR - The First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Eight Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Ninth Half of Draynor Village *RSR - The Tenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Eleventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twelfth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventeenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Eighteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Nineteenth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twentieth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Eight Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Twenty-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirtienth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Eighth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Thirty-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourtienth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Eighth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fourty-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fiftienth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Eighth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Fifty-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixtienth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Eighth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Sixty-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventieth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-First Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Second Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Third Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Fourth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Fifth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Sixth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Seventh Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Eighth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Seventy-Ninth Part of Draynor Village *RSR - The Eightienth Part of Draynor Village Ok I'm gonna skip those numbers -___- ............................................... *RSR - The Five Hundredth Part of Draynor Village Ok Draynor Village is around this big in-lore. Account merging may be possible lol